1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to footwear, and in particular the present invention relates to reversible articles of footwear with a strap.
2. Description of Related Art
Reversible footwear have been previously proposed. Imura (Japanese patent number 10014604-A) teaches a health sandal that promotes stimulation of the foot. Imura teaches a base sheet that includes a wavy uneven face and a back face that includes small projections. Imura also teaches a front thong that can be inserted through a through-hole in the apex of the base sheet. With this arrangement, both of the faces can be used as a top surface of the footwear in order to present proper stimulus for a foot.
The prior art design requires a through-hole in the base sheet that could wear or deform over time. There is a need in the art for a design that provides a more durable fastening system.